The lives of Kenji Himura & Kimora Sagara
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: This arc takes a look at the lives of Kenji Himura and Kimora Sagara whose the daughter of Sanosuke and Megumi. This story explores the lives of Kenji and Kimora whom have been friends since their childhood and the adventures and romance they share.
1. Chapter 6

Thanks to some very helpful advice this fic has been revised and edited as of 5/24/06

Arc #6 chapter 1

_This is the 6th chapter of 10...I have yet to complete...This arc takes a look at the lives of Kenshin and Kaoru's son Kenji Himura and Megumi and Sanosuke's daughter Kimora Sagara This arc explores how Kenji and Kimora are dear friends but are from two very different worlds. _

Arc # 6

"**The lives of Kenji Himura & Kimora Sagara**"

This arc begins with the lives of Kenji Himura whose now 17 yrs old, and his child-hood friend/best friend Kimora Sagara whose now 19 yrs old. Kenji Himura is a splitting image of his father Kenshin Himura. There lies a complete resemblance from the long-fiery hair to those deep soulful blue eyes. Meanwhile Kimora Sagara was like more of a splitting image of her mother Megumi Takani-Sagara. Kimora inherited her mother's graceful figure; she had deep emerald eyes, waist length dark brown hair that flowed and fluttered like the Mejiro's bird wings. This arc takes a look at how Kenji and Kimora are dear friends but are from two very different worlds.

"Hey dad!"

"I'm leaving now!" Kenji calls.

He stepped out of the gate on to the narrow dirt path. "Okay!"

"Have a great day," Kenshin says as he walks over to the gate. "Thanks!" Kenji cries as he swings his school backpack over his broad shoulders. He began to make the continuous journey down the long narrow dirt pathway to his school.

_As Kenji the quiet soul that he was walking down the dirt path; he felt something tap on his left shoulder. _

"Huh!" Kenji cries as he turns around, not seeing anyone.

(_I guess I'm just imaging things_!")

"Hey you!" Kenji glances over to his right side.

"Kimora!"

"You silly girl!"

"Me silly I think not!" Kimora whines innocently.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"It's only half past nine,"

"Like I said what are you doing up this early?"

"Oh you're so funny!"

"Can I not walk my dear best friend to school,"

"I mean after all you did the same for me too," "I suppose," Kenji replies.

The pair continues to walk amongst the dirt path.

"What are you up to?" Kenji asks suspiciously.

"Why do I always have to be up to something?"

"Look I'm just asking okay, you're not exactly an early bird!"

"Well, I guess you know me better than I thought!"

"How can I not. You are my dearest friend!"

"Oh, Kenji you're so sweet!" Kimora cries as she wraps her arm around Kenji's left arm.

"Hey Kenji!"

"Yes!"

"Describe yourself,"

"Describe myself?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Tell me why first?"

"I know it's for one of your friends huh?"

"Mmmph I don't know!"

"C'mon Kenji just do it please!" Kimora cries tugging at his arm.

"Alright!" sighs Kenji.

"Let's see I'm about 5'7, 155 lbs. I have blue eyes, and ridiculously long hair long red hair at that!"

"You're so crazy!" laughs Kimora.

"I attend the Sensei Sayuka dojo, and practice swordsmanship,"

"Alright thanks!"

"Sure I guess," Kenji replies. Kenji sniffs the early morning air.

"Ah, I see you're wearing it!" Kimora looks over at Kenji.

"The white plums!" "It smells really good on you!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey do you guys smell that!"

"Oh yeah!"

"It smells like white plums!"

"Hey guys look up ahead!"

The small group of young men all peer ahead of them. They all watched as Kenji and Kimora approached the Seyuka dojo. "Kimora, thanks for walking me here even through I don't need a babysitter!" "Oh Kenji it's really no problem!"

"Kenji!" Kimora and Kenji turn toward deep husky voice.

"Hey Kenji how's it going?" "Fine!"

The young man turns to Kimora. "Wow, ma'ma you smell very good is that!"

"So, Kenji you're not going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" Kimora grins in response.

Kenji glances over at the two of them. He remained quiet.

"Well, since my dear friend here seems to lack in matters, "Hi I'm Kimora Sagara!" Kimora says extending out her hand.

"And you would be?"

"My name is Akira Fujitaka!" The pair shook hands. Kimora and Akira began staring intensely at one another.

"Kimora class is about to start!" calls Kenji as he grabs her hand.

"I guess you need to go now!" says Akira.

"Yeah!" whispers Kimora. "It was nice meeting, Kimora,

" Kenji pulls Kimora back down the narrow dirt path.

"It was nice meeting you too!"

"Kimora!"

"Hey, what's the big idea!"

Kimora cries as she jerks her hand away from Kenji's grasp.

"Must you flirt with every guy up here?"

"Look, I was not flirting, I was just begin friendly that's all!"

"I guess!" sighs Kenji.

"Students please step inside!" calls Sensei Seyuka.

"I need to go, you and I can finish discussing this later!"

"Fine then!" Kimora pulls Kenji into her arms.

"I'll see you later!" calls Kenji.

"Bye now!" Kimora cries as she began to head back down the dirt path.

"Kenji!" Akira cries.

"What is it?" Kenji asks as he steps onto the stairs to the dojo.

"We need to talk man!"

"About what?"

"Kimora!" Akira says as he steps inside the dojo.

"Okay!"

Kenji sighs as he too steps inside Sensei Seyuka's dojo.

"I shall see you all tomorrow class dismissed!" Shihan Seyuka calls.

The class of twenty-five all stands to their feet and bow before Shihan Seyuka.

Kenji gathers his books and small paper notebook. He puts them away in his backpack. He steps out of the dojo and back onto the dirt path.

"Made it through another day!" Kenji cries.

"You can say that again!" Kenji turns behind him.

"Oh Akira!"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure!"

"I'm so happy that we're in our sempai!"

"Yes, I agree!" Kenji replies.

"So could I talk to you about?"

"Kimora!"

"Yes!"

"What about her?" asks Kenji.

"What's she like?" Kenji turns to Akira. "She's just not like any other woman she's very outgoing and very outspoken, great listener, she knows how to cook and clean!"

"Wow, I could certainly use a gal like that in my life!"

" I bet!" replies Kenji.

"She sounds like a dream!"

"Say Kenji why don't you put in a good word for me?"

"I don't think so?" "Why not?" Kenji remains quiet.

"I know you want her for yourself huh?"

"No, of course not! She is just my best friend that is all!"

"Right sure!"

"Hey she's my dearest friend in the world, I'm just looking out for her!"

"Well, Kenji if that's the case then why not put in a good word for me then?"

"I mean after all you said that you don't like her like that!"

"I'll think about it,"

"You'll think about it?"

"That's what I recall saying!"

"I see you don't think I'm good enough for her?"

"Those are your words not mine,"

"But that's what you're thinking!"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking!" Kenji cries.

"Look, Kenji believe it or not you can't shield and protect her forever!"

"What are-you-talking about?"

"A woman like that doesn't need protection she's a big girl whom I'm sure can take care of herself!"

"I don't even know why I'm standing here wasting my time with you!"

"What!"

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"I mean I've been attending Sensei's Seyuka dojo for over three years now."

"So and!" "So, you've never spoken a single word to until recently when you seen Kimora with me!"

"So, why should I put in a good word for you? I don't even consider you an acquaintance let alone a friend!"

"Whatever Kenji you're the one who thinks he's too good for everyone!"

"I'm doing you a favor by trying to be your friend!"

"Look, I don't need any favors from the likes of you got it!"

"Whatever Kenji!"

"I guess I'll have to just talk to her myself then,"

"I don't understand why you want me to put in a good word for you when you already know her!"

"Huh!" Akira cries.

"So, your not as stupid and naïve as I suspected!"

"How did you find out? Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't need to tell me!"

"How did you figure it out then?"

"I knew when Kimora started walking me to the dojo it had to be someone because she's not a morning person, so when she seen you and you seen her I immediately concluded that you too had already been see each other!"

Akira bursts out into a roar of laughter.

"Himura, you're something else!" Kenji continues to walk up the dirt path.

"You're laughing but I don't want to find out that you're still seeing her!"

"And what-if-I do what are you going to do about!" challenges Akira.

Kenji turns back to Akira. "Why, don't you try me and find out!"

The two men glare hard at one another. Kenji turns his back to Akira and continues down the dirt path.

"Hey, Himura why don't we let Kimora decide that!"

"I know you hear me still talking to you!"

Kenji ignores Akira's threatening tone and concludes walking down the dirt path.

"Kimora!"

"Good afternoon Kenji!" Kimora replies bowing to him.

"Good afternoon to you too!" Kenji replies in response.

Kimora takes a seat on upon the creaky wooden stairs that lined the porch of her home. "So how was class?"

"It was okay," Kenji says as he takes a seat next her.

"Just okay?"

"I ran into your friend on my way home,"

"What friend?" Kimora asks looking over at Kenji strangely.

"Why are you looking at me that way you know who I am referring to,"

"Who?"

"Akira Fujitaka!"

"Oh him!"

"Why is he all of-a-sudden "my friend"?"

Kenji stares quietly at Kimora.

"What!"

"Kimora, how long were you going to try to hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"You can stop the charade now?"

"Kenji, what are you talking about?"

"You knew Akira already didn't you?"

Kimora turns away from Kenji.

"In fact you two had already been seeing one another!" Kenji reveals.

"Haven't you?" Kimora remained silence.

"Yes, Kenji!" Kimora says handing her attention back over to Kenji.

"How did you find out?"

"Kimora, I know you like the back of my hand,"

"I mean I figured it had to be something or someone you were trying to see, because you never ever get up early in the morning since you graduated, and you have been accompanying me quite often have you not?"

"True," Kimora replies.

"When we finally arrived at Sensei Seyuka's dojo and Akira approached us; I just put two and two together!"

Kimora glazes into Kenji's soft blue eyes.

"You're so smart I guess I just can't pull the wool over your eyes!" Kimora purrs.

"No, you can not!" Kenji replies soften his expression.

Kimora lays her head upon Kenji's broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I never meant to lie to you!"

"I know!"

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Kenji says as he takes her hand into his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Arc # 6 Chapter #2

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"Sano, try not to talk with you're mouth full!" Megumi cries patting Sanosuke on his back.

"Yes, this dinner is amazing," Kimora replies as she eats a piece of her spicy shrimp tempura.

Kenji glances over at everyone. Sanosuke, Megumi, Kimora and Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji were all gathered over at Himuras home for dinner.

"Thank you!" says Kenshin.

"Yes, this is really good!" Megumi says.

"Who cooked it?"

"I did!" Kaoru replies with modest. "You did!" Sanosuke and Megumi reply in unison.

"Yes!" Kaoru answers.

Kenji and Kimora glance at one another confused.

"What's your problem mom, dad? How rude of you!" replies Kimora

"Kimora, it's okay!" says Kaoru.

"Why is it okay I mean we've been coming over each other's places to have dinner so what's the big deal about it now?"

"Well, Kimora you see actually Kenshin has cooked dinner all those times!" Kaoru reveals.

"Oh really!"

"Yes, tonight I cooked dinner,"

"Okay!" Kimora says puzzled.

"Kimora, you see I certainly not the best cook in the world!"

"That's understatement!" Kenji mutters to Kenshin. Kenji and Kenshin began snickering.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Oh sorry Kaoru!" says Kenshin.

"Sorry mom!" Kenji replies.

"But any who tonight I just tried my hand and this is what turned out well with Kenshin's help,"

"Well, you certainly did a fine job Kaoru!" says Sanosuke.

"Thanks!"

Everyone continues to finish up their dinner…

"Is everyone done?" asks Kaoru.

"Yes!" everyone replies.

"Here let me go ahead and take these dishes back over to kitchen," Kaoru calls as she began picking up everyone's dishes.

"Oh, Kaoru let me help you!" says Megumi.

"I got it!" "No, I insist," replies Megumi.

"Alright!" says Kaoru.

The ladies head off to the kitchen area. Sanosuke rubs his full belly.

"Gotta hand to you Kenshin that was fine dinner!"

"Don't thank me thank my wife it was all her doing, that it was!" Sanosuke and Kenshin began a roar of manly laughter.

"Excuse me father,"

"Yes, Kenji?"

"May I be excused?"

"Of course!" Kenshin replies.

"Thank you," Kenji calls as he stood to his feet and bows to his father.

"Dad, may I be excused also?"

"Sure Kimora!"

Kimora stands to her feet and bows to her father also. She walks over to where Kenji stood. The pair soon disappeared behind the wooden hikido that led upstairs.

"That was certainly a great meal!" Kimora replies as she takes a seat upon Kenji's bed.

"Yes, it was," Kenji, says taking a seat next to her.

Kimora glanced around Kenji's room.

("_He's such a simple guy_!")

There across from his wooden flat bed stood a small wooden desk and; on the back wall was a sliding door that hid the closet. A large blue crimsoned colored Japanese oriental rug lined the wooden floor. There next to the bed stood a chestnut colored tansu.

Kimora turns her attention back over to Kenji.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure!"

Kimora reaches into the left sleeve of her pale pink kimono. Kenji observes as she pulls out a small leather pouch. Kimora hands the pouch over to Kenji.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Open it!" Kenji opens up the small pouch with extreme caution.

"Whoa!" Kenji cries surprisingly.

He dumps the contents into his right hand.

"Kimora, where did you-get-all-this-money?" Kenji asks suspiciously.

Kimora smiles slyly at Kenji.

"Please, tell me you didn't steal this," Kimora continues smiling mischievously.

"Kimora!"

"No, Kenji I did not steal it, I don't do that anymore!"

"Anymore?"

"Kenji just kidding!" laughs Kimora.

"No, really where did you get it from?"

"Alright you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do!" Kenji cries losing patience.

"First, you have to promise to keep this a secret!"

"What?"

"C'mon otherwise I will not tell you!"

"Alright, I promise," Kenji, sighs in frustration.

"Earlier this afternoon Tai and I went over to Akabeko for lunch,"

"We went inside the tatami room and had lunch,"

"When we were leaving, this guy stops us and starts telling us how pretty and cute we are, then he goes and says that he loved the way I smelled too,"

"He asked us could we step outside with him for a minute,"

"Tai and I stepped outside with him, he went on saying how he would do anything to just to get with us," "Then Tai says that if you give us 50 yen each we'll give you a kiss that you won't forget!"

"We started laughing thinking that the guy wouldn't take us serious, but to our surprise he did in fact,"

"Really!" asks Kenji.

"Yes, so he offered to pay us to let him kiss us!"

"I guess you can pretty much conclude what happened next," replies Kimora.

Kenji shaking his head; "Wait a minute you said that he only gave you 50 yen, but here you have 100,"

"Well, he gave us the extra 50 yen because he had offered us to do some other things for him."

"I hope that you didn't!"

"No of course not! Not with that old goat!"

"So, how did you guys get the money?"

"He stupidly gave us the money and we ran!" Kimora laughs hysterically.

Kenji places the yen back into the small pouch; and hands it back to Kimora.

She places it back inside the left sleeve of her kimono.

"Kimora, Kimora you're really something else!" laughs Kenji.

"I know!" Kimora says proudly.

"Who was the guy?" Kimora glances into Kenji's soft blue eyes.

"Toshi Hibo!"

"Hibo.why does that name sound familiar!"

"Wait a minute Hibo the merchant who runs that sea house over at Lake Hokkido!"

"Yes," whispers Kimora.

"If I'm not mistaken isn't he married?" Kimora remains silence.

"Kimora, how could you?"

"Look, Kenji I just wanted the money!"

"You know Kimora it's lot more ways for you to make money other than messing around with a married man!"

"Look, Kenji I know that!"

"Well, you sure don't act like it!" scolds Kenji.

"Kimora, now it's my turn,"

"Turn for what?"

"You're turn to promise me,"

"Promise you what?"

"That you won't see Hibo again!"

"I'll think about!" replies Kimora.

"You will just think about?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I want you to think long and hard about it," says Kenji.

"Oh, I will!" Kimora purrs softly as she inches closer to Kenji.

Kimora stares into his deep blue eyes.

She began rubbing her hand between Kenji's legs.

Kimora inches closer to Kenji's face.

"Hmmph!" she whispers softly.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" whispers Kimora.

Kenji stares deeply into her deep mysterious green eyes.

"No, I don't," Kenji, answers softly.

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"How can you tell?"

"You're eyes,"

"My eyes?"

"Yes, your soft blue eyes speak the truth," purrs Kimora.

A small smile crept across Kenji's smooth youthful face.

Kimora continued to stroke the area between Kenji's legs.

Kenji observed as she slid her small delicate across his manhood.

"Kenji!"

He turns his attention back to her.

Next thing Kenji felt were Kimora's luscious cherry lips pressing firmly against his own. Kenji takes his left hand and began stroking her soft delicate face. He moves in closer to her and soon returns her arousing kiss; with a passionate one of his own.

"Guys that was crazy right?" calls Kaoru.

"Yes it was," replies Megumi.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Sanosuke quickly made their way upstairs.

"It was great having you guys over for dinner, that it was!"

"Thanks for having us over!" replies Sanosuke.

The parents approach Kenji's room. Kaoru lightly taps on the wooden hikido.

"Mmmph, no answer!" replies Kaoru.

"Try it again!" says Kenshin.

Kaoru knocks softly on the hikido.

There was still no response.

"I know they have to be inside," says Megumi.

"I didn't see them go outside," calls Sanosuke.

"Well, we'll just have to see what the problem is won't we?" Kenshin cries.

Kenshin steps over to the wooden hikido and he slides open the thin paper door.

"Oh, Kenji!" Kaoru cries in shock.

"Kimora!" cries Megumi.

Kenji and Kimora continue to making out with one another unbeknownst to them that their parents were observing them.

"Excuse me!" grunts Sanosuke.

Kimora and Kenji pull free from each other's grasp.

They both stare red-faced at their respective parents.

"Kimora it's time for us to get going!" calls Sanosuke.

"Alright father!" Kimora stood to her feet and walked over to hikido.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Himura for dinner!" Kimora says bowing in respect to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"It was no problem, anytime!" replies Kenshin.

Kimora turns back to Kenji.

"Bye Kenji!"

"Good night!" calls Kenji.

"Night Kenji-sama!" replies Megumi.

Sanosuke, Megumi and their daughter disappear down the narrow stairs.

Kenshin and Kaoru step inside of Kenji's room.

"Kenji, I'm headed off to bed now," calls Kaoru.

"You are?"

"Yes, I have an early class tomorrow!" Kaoru walks over to Kenji.

"Goodnight Kenji," Kaoru replies hugging her son.

"Night mom,"

"I'll see you two in the morning," Kaoru calls as she leaves Kenji's room.

Kenshin takes a seat next to his son.

"What is it father did you come in here to scold me?"

"No I didn't,"

"Really?"

"You like her a lot don't you?"

"C'mon dad you know Kimora and I are just."

"Friends!"

"Yes, nothing more nothing less," replies Kenji. "Or are you?" challenges Kenshin.

"Trust me dad; she's my dearest friend,"

"I know, but I didn't know that close friends make-out and flirt with one another," Kenji lowers his head.

"You know son it's amazing,"

"What's amazing?" Kenji asks.

"When I look at you it's like staring into a mirror, seeing my own reflection!" Kenji smiles. "I see so much of myself in you," "You know your mother and I were the exact same way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell by the way you and Kimora look at each other, that there's something there!"

"C'mon dad I told you, it's nothing okay!"

"I know what you said, but that was the exact same thing that your mother and I went through!"

"Dad please!" sighs Kenji.

"Okay…okay I'm sorry I won't say nothing about it again,"

"Thank you!" says Kenji.

Kenshin stands to his feet; he makes his way over to the hikido. "Kenji, don't hesitate to come talk to me if you need anything!"

"I know, I know!"

"Thanks for the reminder!" calls Kenji.

"Goodnight son!"

"Goodnight dad!" Kenshin shuts the wooden hikido to Kenji's room. Kenji falls back onto his soft white sheet. His thought fled immediately to Kimora…

"Did you sleep well?"

"Decently!" replies Kenji.

Kimora and Kenji were once again making the journey down the narrow dirt path to the Suyuka dojo. "How about you?"

"I slept well!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"How was that?" Kimora looks up at Kenji.

"I just thought about you!" Kimora replies.

"If that's the case then you certainly did sleep well!" Kenji brags.

"You're so full of it!" laughs Kimora.

"Look who's talking!"

They continue to walk the narrow pathway.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Kimora asks.

"Your promise,"

"My promise?" she asks puzzled.

"Yes, the one where I asked you not to see Hibo again!"

"Right, that one!"

"Well, have you?"

"Maybe!" says Kimora.

Kenji ceases walking and turns to Kimora.

"Look, Kimora I'm serious!"

"I'm being serious too!" Kimora snickers.

"C'mon will you promise me that you won't go see him, please!"

"Okay I promise I won't under one condition,"

"Okay!" replies Kenji.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me!"

"Kiss you?"

"Yes!"

"That's your one condition?"

"Yes, that my one condition," Kimora says as she steps closer to Kenji.

"I can do that!"

"But wait!" Kimora cries.

"What!"

"I don't want just any old kiss, I want you to kiss me the way you did last night," Kimora moves closer into Kenji's personal space.

The scent of fresh white plums invaded Kenji's sense of smell.

"I want another one of those sumptuous passionate kisses!" Kimora says whispering lightly.

Kenji looks into her deep green eyes.

"Well, that should be no problem," Kenji takes her soft delicate face and embraces it in his palms; he tilts her head up to his own.

Their lips soon meant as if they never parted from one another.

"Mmmph!" moans Kimora.

She slides her small soft hands down Kenji's smooth masculine chest. She stares back into his calm blue eyes.

"So, what about it?" asks Kenji.

"Like I said I'll think about it!"

"Kimora!"

"Kenji, calm down I was just kidding!" laughs Kimora.

"Ha, ha very funny!" Kenji replies sarcastically.

"Kenji, dear sweet Kenji!"

"Oh, you just taste so good!" Kimora purrs softly licking her thick cherry red lips.

"How could I not oblige!" Kimora turns back to the opposite end of the dirt path.

"I know you better get going, I will see you later!"

"See you later!" Kenji turns and continues the path heading to the dojo. "Kenji!"

"Yes!"

"Please, stop my house, after your studies if you may,"

"Okay, I will!"

"Bye!" cries Kimora.

Kenji and Kimora depart in their separate directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Arc #6 Chapter # 3

"So, you did tell Kenji to stop by here right?"

"Yes, Tai for the tenth damn time yes!"

Tai sat down next to Kimora on the stairs of Kimora's home.

"Oh, my gosh I cannot believe that I'm finally going to meet him!" gushes Tai.

"Right!" Kimora replies dryly.

Kimora looks over at her friend.

("_She doesn't have nothing on me_!")

Tai Koichi was a very slender young woman; she had short jet-black hair; and dark brown eyes. Tai was much thinner than Kimora. The two young ladies were the same age also.

"Kimora!"

"What Tai!" Kimora cries.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Kimora replies.

"You just don't know how excited I am!"

"Sure I do!" "I hope I make a great impression on him!"

"Oh my gosh!" Tai cries.

"What is it?"

"Kimora what do I say?"

"Well, you may want to start off by saying your name!"

"Good idea!" Tai hops up from the stairs. The nervous girl began pacing back and forward.

"Will you calm down, it is not like he's Buddha or anything!"

"I know but I'm just so damn nervous!"

"I don't see what for!" Kimora mutters under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"I just said you're nervous for nothing, Kenji's a pretty understanding guy!"

"I know!" Tai croons.

("_Give me a break_!")

Tai sits back down next to Kimora awaiting Kenji's arrival.

"Kimora!" Tai and Kimora both glance ahead.

"Oh my gosh is that him!" Tai asks excitedly.

"Yes!" The two ladies stood to their feet.

"Hello ladies!"

"Hello, Kenji!" The trio stood there in a brief moment of silence. Tai elbows Kimora in her right arm.

"Oh, how foolish of me!"

"Kenji, this is my good friend Tai Koichi!"

"Tai this Kenji Himura!" Kimora says introducing them.

Kenji extends out his hand to Tai.

"Nice to meet you!" Tai nervously gasps Kenji's hands.

"Uh, it's nice-to-meet-you too!" Tai stammers.

"Hey you okay?"

"He was referring to you Tai!" whispers Kimora.

"Oh right!"

"Kenji I'm fine!"

"And yourself?"

"Fine as well!"

"Yes, you are!" Tai reveals.

"Okay!" Kenji laughs.

"So Kimora what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"I wanted you to meet Tai!" replies Kimora.

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you Tai!"

Kenji picks up his backpack.

"Wait Kenji where are you going?" cries Kimora.

"I told my father that I was going to help him out with some things!" Kimora and Tai glance at one another.

"Kimora don't let Kenji leave yet!" Tai cries.

"Uh!" sighs Kimora.

"Kenji, wait!" Kenji turns back to the ladies.

"What is it?"

"Tai has something she wants to ask of you!"

"Oh, I do?" Kimora shoves Tai down the stairs.

"I just remembered!" Tai walks over to Kenji.

Kimora sat back down on the wooden stairs.

"Kenji, I know that we just meant and all…but!"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go out this weekend?"

"Asking me out on a date huh?"

"Yes!" Tai replies blushing.

"Okay!" "Okay…you said okay?"

"Yes!" Kenji replies.

"Wow!" replies Tai.

"What day would you like to go?" asks Kenji.

"How about this Saturday?" asks Tai.

"Great!" says Kenji.

"So, it is a date then?" Tai asks excitedly.

"It's date!" laughs Kenji.

"I need to get on home!"

"Okay," Kenji grasps Tai's hands;

"Once again Tai it was nice to meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!" whispers Tai.

"Kimora, I will see you later!" Kenji calls.

"See you later, Kenji!" Kimora replies.

Kenji walks back down the stone bricked pathway to his home. Tai watches as Kenji disappears around the corner. Tai turns back to Kimora. Kimora seen that a wide grin stretched across her round face. Tai sits down next to Kimora.

"So what happened?"

"I can't believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"I asked Kenji out!"

"You did!"

"Yeah and girl guess what?"

"What?"

"HE AGREED!" Tai cries excitingly.

"He did!" Kimora asks surprisingly.

"Yes, I'm just so happy!" Tai cries as she leaps up.

"I bet!" mutters Kimora. "I'm going on a date with Kenji, I am going on a date with Kenji!" Tai began chanting.

"Give it a rest!" cries Kimora.

"Oh shut-up you're just jealous!" cries Tai.

"Jealous, are you kidding me! You couldn't actually think that I'm jealous of you!"

"Kimora, I am in such a blissful mood that I'm not going to even let you spoil it!"

"Screw you!" Kimora cries.

Tai just ignores Kimora and continues chanting on about her upcoming date with Kenji…

"Kimora!"

"Kimora!"

"Huh!"

"Ki-mo-ra!"

"You're still sleep!"

Kimora rubs her eyes.

She sat up in her bed.

"Tai, is that you?"

Tai steps slowly into Kimora's room.

"Yes, it is me!" Tai walks over to Kimora's bed.

"You were not kidding when you said weren't an early bird!"

"Oh, whatever!" Kimora grumbles as she lies back down.

"No, Kimora don't go back to sleep!" Tai cries.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't you know what today is?" Kimora turns over on her side.

"No, I don't!" Kimora replies sarcastically.

"It is Saturday!"

"Right!"

"Kimora c'mon wake up I need you to come help me pick out something to wear,"

"Uh!" Kimora sighs placing the pillow over her head.

"C'mon Kimora!" whines Tai.

"Oh!" cries Kimora.

"What time is it?"

"It's half past noon!" Kimora sits up.

"Let me get ready first!"

"Thanks so much!" cheers Tai.

"Kimora thanks so much for coming over!"

"Oh, no problem," Kimora replies as she sat upon Tai's bed.

"What time are you guys meeting?"

Tai ran straight over to her closet.

"A quarter past six!" replies Tai.

Tai began scouring through closet.

"What should I wear?" Tai cries.

"I don't know, I don't know!"

"Calm down please!" cries Kimora.

Tai walks back over to Kimora.

"Look, you don't know how important this date is to me!"

Tai sat back down on her bed.

"I really want this date to be perfect!"

"I see!" replies Kimora.

"I know!" Tai cries.

"Kimora, you know Kenji well so obviously you know his likes and dislikes!"

"Okay!"

"What does Kenji like?"

"Well, could you be more specific?" asks Kimora.

"I mean like what his favorite color and what kind of woman he prefers?"

"Uh!" Kimora sighs.

"Let's see Kenji's favorite color is navy blue, he likes a strong independent, self sufficient woman, who takes knows how to handle herself!" answers Kimora.

"Wow, sounds like I'm just perfect for the position!" chirps Tai.

"Oh really?" questions Kimora.

"Yes!" Tai cries as she sprits back over to her closet. "

I think I have just the perfect outfit!"

Tai began searching in and out of her closet.

"Oh! I found it!"

"Let me see!" calls Kimora.

Tai steps out of her closet.

Kimora stands to her feet.

"Tai, that kimono is beautiful!" Kimora cries.

Tai walks over to Kimora, she lays the kimono on her bed. Kimora ran her hands over the fine silk kimono. Tai's kimono was a beautiful navy blue; remnant of red roses speckled the fine silk kimono.

"You're right this is perfect!" Kimora cries.

"I am just going to dazzle Kenji!"

"I guess I better hurry and get ready!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" Kimora glances at Tai's clock on the wall.

"It's only ten minutes past two!" Kimora cries.

"I know, but I have to make sure I'm perfect,"

_Soon a few hours pass…_

"Finally all ready!"

"Good!" replies Kimora.

"Here let me finish up your hair," Kimora grabs a small brush from the vanity table where Tai was seated. Kimora began brushing Tai's short jet-black hair. Tai glazes at her reflection before her.

"There you go!" Kimora replies as she finishes brushing Tai's hair.

"Thanks!" Tai stood to her feet; she glances over to her clock.

"Hey we better get going!" Tai cries.

She slides on her zori sandals.

"Kimora, lets get a move on it!"

Tai calls from her door.

"Coming!" Kimora exits Tai's room.

The pair soon began walking alone the stone bricked pathway.

"Where are you going to meet Kenji?"

"Over at your place!"

"My place!"

"Why my place?"

"I just figured that it would be a lot more easier,"

"I guess!" Kimora sighs.

Tai and Kimora continue to walk alone the pathway.

"Finally we're here!" Tai cries as they approach Kimora's front gate. Kimora opens the gate. The pair walked over to the porch. Kimora took a seat on the porch.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I'm just too nervous!" Tai began nervously glancing around and fidgeting.

"Look, Tai you can calm down really it's going to be okay!"

"You're right I have nothing to worry about!"

Kimora just sighs and rolls her eyes in disgust at Tai.

"Is it time yet?"

"I can't believe it's still not time yet!" Tai whines.

"I can!" Kimora replies.

"What?"

"Tai we did leave about two hours early!"

"Oh, that's right!" Tai cries.

She continues pacing back and forth. "Hurry up, hurry up!"

("_I wish Kenji would hurry so she could shut the hell up_!")

"Hey what's that sound?" Tai asks startled.

Kimora stands to her feet.

"I think it's the gate opening,"

"Oh, that means its Kenji!" Tai cries excitingly.

The two-woman watch as the figure approaches them.

"Hello ladies!"

"Hi, Kenji!" Kimora replies dryly.

"Hello, Kenji!" purrs Tai.

Kenji slowly approaches the porch where Kimora and Tai stood.

"How are you both doing?"

"Great!" Tai cries elatedly.

Kimora remained quiet.

"Kimora!" Kenji calls.

"What!"

"I am okay!"

"Wow, Tai you look great!" Kenji says.

"Why thank you!" Tai gushes shyly.

"Give me a break!" Kimora mutters.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Ready as can be!"

Tai walks down the stairs to meet Kenji. He looks up over at Kimora. Their glazes soon meant one another. Kimora breaks the glare by lowering her head back down to the ground. "Let's go Tai!" Tai glances back at Kimora; a sly smile spread across her small rounded face.

"That bitch!" Kimora cries.

"Here we are!"

"The Akabeko!" Tai replies.

Kenji opens the door and Tai and Kenji walk inside the famous Edo restaurant. "Wow it smells great!" cries Tai.

"I know!"

"Can I help you?" a voice calls from behind them.

Kenji and Tai turn their attention over to the familiar voice.

"Yahiko!" Kenji cries.

"Oh.Kenji!"

"Hey how's going!" Yahiko asks excitingly shaking Kenji's hand.

"Good, I 'm doing fine and yourself?"

"Just working and trying to save up money," Yahiko replies.

"Saving up money?"

"Yes, Tsubumae and I are engaged!"

"Oh congratulations!"

Yahiko turns his glaze over to Tai.

"This is my date Tai Koichi!" Kenji says introducing them.

"Pleasure to me you," Yahiko says as he extends out his hand to Tai.

"Nice to meet you too?" Tai says shaking Yahiko's hand.

"Kenji where's Kimora?"

"She's at home!"

"I see!"

"Look, I don't need Kimora's permission to go out!"

"I know I'm just teasing don't mind me!"

"Well, let me find you guys a tatami, follow me!" Kenji and Tai follow Yahiko over to the far right corner of the restaurant.

"Here you go!" Yahiko cries as he slides open the hikido to the tatami room.

"Thanks man!"

"Sure no problem, I'll be back to take your orders," Kenji and Tai step inside of the tatami…

"Whoa that looks good!"

Tai cries as he looks down at Kenji's plate.

"Yours doesn't look so bad either!" Kenji replies.

Kenji was having a plate of tempura shrimp and vegetable udon noodle soup. Meanwhile, Tai was having sautéed pork noodle soup all with a side of sake.

"You guys all done?" asks Yahiko.

"Yes, I'm stuffed!" Kenji replies as he pats his belly.

"So am I," Kenji and Tai step out of the tatami room.

"Right!" Kenji cries as he pulls out a small pouch out of right sleeve of his kimono.

Kenji opens the pouch and a few yen pieces fall from inside.

"No, no!" cries Tai.

"What!" Kenji calls.

"Let me,"

"No, I got it!"

"Look, Kenji I insist!"

Tai pulls out her wallet from the left sleeve of her kimono.

She hands the yen over to Yahiko.

"Here take a little extra for yourself,"

"Thanks!" Yahiko replies happily.

Tai locks her right arm around Kenji's left arm.

"Ready!" asks Kenji. "Yes!" Tai replies.

The pair headed out of the Akabeko on to the streets of inner Tokyo…

"Wow, Kenji its such a beautiful night!" Tai replies looking into the early night sky

"Yes, it is?"

Tai lays her head upon Kenji's masculine shoulder. They soon approach the Edo Bridge that overlaid Lake Hokkido. They come to a halt once the reached the center of the gray stone bricked bridge. Kenji peers over the bridge into Lake Hokkido.

"Look, Kenji the Sakura trees are in full bloom!"

Kenji turns to the narrow green acres that lined across the bridge.

"I see they're beautiful!" Tai inches closer to Kenji; she grabs a lock of Kenji's long fiery hair.

"So, Kenji how's your life?"

"My life, so far it has been descent I can't complain!"

"I see!" Tai whispers softly.

"How about you?"

"My life is so crazy, I just try to make the best of it, even through its very tough!"

"Something happened?"

"Yes, my father recently passed away and so did my older sister,"

"Sorry to hear that!"

"It's okay," Tai cries as she began massaging Kenji's back. Kenji and Tai continue their conversation over the next hour…

"Kenji, you're so crazy!"

"Yes, I know!"

The pair glazes at one another.

"I think we should head on back now,"

"Yes, I agree," says Tai.

Tai once again locks arms with Kenji and the pair soon makes their journey over Edo Bridge to the other side of Tokyo…

"There's my house!" Tai cries.

Kenji and Tai head over to the large home that lined the right corner of the stone bricked pathway. Tai opens the gate to her home. Kenji and Tai head over to her porch. Tai stood upon the first narrow wooden step.

"Kenji, thanks so much, I had a really great time!"

"I had a great time too!"

Tai began staring intensely at Kenji. His calm blue eyes flickered in the harsh glare of her porch light. His fiery hair began fluttering in the response to the wind. Kenji steps over to Tai. Tai embraces her arm around Kenji's broad shoulders.

"Thanks again!"

"No problem,"

"You can come inside if you like," Tai offers.

"I'm sorry I'll have to pass!"

Kenji and Tai pull free from each other grasp. Tai look into Kenji dancing blue eyes. She steps in closer to him. Soon, Kenji felt her small thin lips press firmly against his own. Tai soon opens her eyes. Kenji stare harshly at her; and to Tai's disappointment doesn't return her kiss.

"Maybe we could go out again sometime," Tai suggests.

"We'll see,"

"I'll see you around," Kenji says as he walks down to the gate.

"Yes, I will see you around!" Tai cries as she head inside of her home.

_The very next day sometime in the mid afternoon_

"So tell me what happened?"

Kimora asks as she sits down on her smooth crisp lined bed.

"Kimora, Kimora!" Tai cries excitedly as she sits nest to Kimora.

"First, we went over to the Akabeko!"

"We went inside and some guy named Yahiko was there,"

"Hibo, was he there?"

"No, thank the Gods!" Tai cries.

"We went inside one of the tatami rooms,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it was one of those really nice one too,"

"We talked and ate our dinner,"

"Girl, can you believe that I paid!"

"You did?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Kimora, you know that we still have all this money left from Hibo, so of course I paid,"

Okay, next we took a romantic stroll over Edo Bridge, we talked and talked and I stroked his smooth masculine back!" Tai cries happily.

"I see," Kimora says dryly.

"Then unfortunately we had to depart, Kenji walked me home all the while I was holding on to his arm,"

"We arrived at my porch, we stood out and talked more for a short while."

"And!"

"I leaned over and kissed him!"

"You what!"

"Yes, girl I kissed Kenji!"

"Oh, it was so great!" Tai cries flopping back upon Kimora's bed.

"I can't believe you actually kissed him," Kimora cries in disbelief.

"I don't see why you're so surprised I mean after all our date went flawless!"

"Then I suggested that we see one another again and he said we will see!" Tai sat up.

"Wow, I have never felt so great!"

"Kimora!" Tai cries tightly clutching Kimora's slender shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I just figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"That Kenji is the perfect man for me!"

"He is? How is that?"

"I don't know but I felt it, you know that bond connection thing you're suppose to feel with someone who's your soul mate!"

"Wait a minute can you run that back by me again?"

"I said I felt that strong connection that you only feel with your soul mate!"

"Oh, so now he is your soul mate!"

"Yes Kimora he is!"

"Kenji's so perfect he's the man women dream about! He is tall dark and very, very handsome!" Tai cries happily.

Kimora glares up at Tai.

"I don't think so!"

"What!"

"Tai, you got it all wrong!"

"What wrong?"

"You're certainly not Kenji's soul mate,"

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that!" Tai cries.

"What makes you so sure?" Kimora replies challenging Tai.

"I get now, why hadn't I seen it before it, was certainly there the entire time!"

"What are you blabbing about?"

"Kimora, I see!"

"You see what?"

"That you're jealous!"

"You're not only jealous you are envious jealous bitch!" Tai sneers.

Kimora glares enraged at Tai.

"Excuse me! Do not go there with me if anything you are the ugly ass should be jealous of me!"

"Why in the world would I be jealous of a street whore like you?"

"You want to take it there!" Kimora cries.

"If I am a street whore then you must be one too, you are the nasty slut, who sleeps with any man and every dick around here!" Kimora yells in heated anger.

"You stupid bitch! I know you don't want to go there! You are the whore that sleeps with any man!"

"I would not be surprised if you're nasty ass has tried to sleep with Kenji!"

"Even if I did it would be none of your damn business!"

"Kimora, I just do not understand you,"

"Damn right you don't!"

"I mean if you don't want Kenji, then why don't you give someone else a chance!"

"Whatever!"

"Besides Kenji's his own man, He can date whom he pleases!"

"Really, so why are you getting your panties in a twist over this!"

"Well, because he's much too good for the likes of you!" Kimora yells in anger.

"Oh, really!"

Tai grabs her wallet from Kimora's vanity table.

Tai walks over to the wooden hikido.

"I can understand that you are trying to look out for him, but why are you acting like his guardian?"

Tai slides open the hikido; she turns back to Kimora.

"Despite what you say I am still going to see Kenji!"

"Get-out!"

Tai slams Kimora's wooden hikido shut.

"Uh!" grunts Kimora.

"Kimora!"

"What!"

"Excuse me!"

Kimora turns her attention back over to her door.

"Sorry mother!"

"Its okay," Megumi replies.

Megumi steps into Kimora's room.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Sano and I heard shouting so I just came to see if everything was okay!"

"No, mother everything's fine!" Kimora lies.

"Where's Tai?"

"She left,"

"Gone already?"

"She had to go take care of some business!"

"Well, don't you go heading off anywhere?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Sir Ken and his family are coming over for dinner!"

"Kenji, we will be leaving in another hour!"

"Okay, mom!"

Kimora and Kenji head upstairs to her bedroom.

Kimora slides open the hikido, the pair step inside.

"May I?"

Kenji asks as he approaches her bed.

"Go head,"

Kenji takes a seat upon her bed,

Kimora sits next to him.

"So, how was your date with Tai?"

"It was okay,"

"Just okay?"

"Yes, I mean all we did was go out to eat and go over the Edo Bridge,"

"You make it sound like it was really boring,"

"In all honesty it really was!"

"Really!" Kimora asks surprised.

"I wasn't really connecting with Tai, I didn't feel any spark!"

"That's funny!"

"How so?"

"That not the way Tai puts it, according to her it was the most greatest thing in the world, she went on saying how, we did this and that I rubbed his back and."

Kimora looks up at Kenji.

"Kissed him!"

"Wow, I see women do really gossip about everything,"

"I wasn't suppose to find out or something?"

"No, I don't care but I am just saying that I see she wasted no time in getting the word out,"

"Tai went on ranting about how she felt something with you, some connection junk she went on blabbing about, "She felt a connection with me?"

"Yes, she even had nerve enough to say that you were her soul mate!"

"Her soul mate!"

"Yes!"

"Now, that's a good one!" Kenji laughs.

"I know to think that Tai is your soul mate.!" Kimora replies laughing herself.

"I told her that you are stupid to think that Kenji would ever go for a ugly hag like you!"

"You told her that!"

"Yes, it was so funny you should have seen the pathetic look on her face, it was priceless!" Kimora laughs gingerly.

"I can not believe you told Tai that, I thought you two were such good friend,"

"I, good friends with that street tramp, I don't think so!"

"Okay!" Kenji replies in awe.

"Do you plan on seeing her again?"

"No, why should I, I felt no bond nor connection with her!"

"Good!" Kimora replies happily.

"Oh, that's good huh?"

"Yes!"

"Why is that?"

"It just is, that's all!"

"Hey I am just looking out for you,"

"I know!" Kenji says.

Kimora turns Kenji face to her own.

"She said that she kissed you,"

Kimora leans in closer to Kenji.

"I bet her kiss didn't feel or taste like this!" she whispers softly, as she presses her lips firmly against Kenji's.

The pair soon pulls free from each other's lips.

"No, you're right hers; doesn't even compare with yours!" Kenji whispers sweetly as he returns her sweet savory kiss.

Kenji caress Kimora's soft round face in his hands tilting her head gently to meet his own. Kimora felt Kenji's tongue brush against her own. The pair soon began tongue wrestling with one another. Kimora lays her head upon Kenji's smooth masculine chest. She caresses her fingertips over his chest.

"Kenji!"

"Yes,"

"Tai, says that she's still going to come and see you, what are you going do about it?"

"I am just going to tell her the truth, that I do not see her that way, we can't go out anymore,"

Kimora smiles in response she glances up at Kenji; a smile spread across his youthful face as well…


	4. Chapter 4

Arc # 6 chapter # 4

_A few days late .in the midst of the piercing afternoon sun, Kenji and Kimora were running a few errands for Kimora's parents. They were walking through thick crowd that swapped Tokyo's downtown marketplace._

"I can't believe my mom sent me down here to get this stuff!"

"Kimora it's not that bad!"

Kenji and Kimora step through a swarm of people.

"What do you need to get first?"

"I think we need some dakion rashes,"

"I think that this vendor over this way sells some,"

Kenji and Kimora head over to the right corner of the marketplace.

"Hey Kimora I'm going to go sit over there by the foyer,"

"Alright!" Kimora replies as she heads over to the vendor.

Kenji goes and sits stand near the gray stoned foyer.

"Hey Tai!"

"Yes, Ayumi,"

"Isn't that, Kenji over there?"

"Over where?"

Tai cries as she glances over at the marketplace.

"Standing over near the foyer,"

Tai turns her view over to the vicinity near the foyer.

"Yes, that's him I know that red hair anywhere!" Tai cries excitingly.

"Well, aren't you going go talk to him?"

"I don't know," Tai whines.

"Quit begin such a chicken and just go over there and talk to him, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You are right," Tai agrees.

Tai walks over from the courtyard to over where Kenji stood. Kenji felt a light tap upon his shoulder. Kenji turns around.

"Oh hi!"

"Hello, Kenji!"

"Tai, so how are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"And yourself?"

"Great, couldn't be better," Kenji, replies.

"That's great!"

"So how's your schooling going?"

"It's actually going very well,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I am finally in my Sempai,"

"Wow, that's great!"

"So what brings you into town?"

"I was picking up a few groceries,"

"I see,"

"And yourself?"

"My friend Ayumi and I were attending the Tatsuya Kubuki plays,"

"I hear that their plays are really good!"

"Yes, I know I've seen a few already," Tai steps closer to Kenji.

"Hey, maybe we could see one someday," Tai, suggests.

"Maybe," Kenji replies.

"Hey Kenji!"

Kenji and Tai turn to the familiar voice.

"Kimora!" Tai cries.

Kimora stands before Kenji and Tai.

"I just-wanted-to-let-you know that-the vendor was out of daikon rashes,"

Kenji glances at both the women.

"Excuse me, but could Kenji and I get back to our conversation?" Tai asks nastily.

"I will be waiting over by the Nawaka Inn," Kimora replies as she hurries over to the inn.

Kenji turns back to Tai.

"I didn't know you were here with her,"

"I was just helping her find some things,"

"What is she your keeper?"

"Tai, I don't know what went on between Kimora and yourself but you are not going to take it out on me,"

"Kenji, I'm terribly sorry, its just that I despise jealous liars that's all,"

"Enough about that, tramp!" Tai cries as he steps closer.

"Look, I will not let you talk about Kimora that way!"

"I don't see why not, you know as well as I know that I speak the truth about her,"

"That maybe so, but she is my dearest friend and nothing or nobody is ever going to change that,"

"She certainly does have you wrapped around her dirty little finger!"

"Maybe so, but it's better than being wrapped around yours!"

"You're so funny!" Tai yells in heated laughter.

"Kenji you're just so adorable!" Tai cries as she began stroking Kenji's smooth chest. Kenji grabs her hand and shoves them from his body.

"Look, Tai what is it that you want!"

"Kenji, you know what I want!"

"And that is?"

"You silly!"

"Sorry, Tai that will be possible!"

"Why not!"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Tai, I don't feel the same way you do, I just didn't feel anything that night!"

"You mean to tell me you felt absolutely nothing."

"Right!"

"Even when I kissed you?" Kenji stares into Tai's dark brown eyes.

"I felt nothing!"

"You know your full of it too!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I bet it was the damn Kimora huh!"

"Kimora has nothing to do with!"

"Sure she does, that is all you two do ever do is hang under each other!"

"So, what if we do, are you jealous or something!"

"Of course not why would I be jealous!"

"Tai, you seriously need to get a life and just leave Kimora and I alone!"

"What! You stupid arrogant jerk!" Tai yells in anger.

Kimora walks back over to Kenji and Tai. She locks her arm around his.

"I can't believe you, Kenji I thought you were better than that!"

Kimora looks over at Kenji, then back at Tai. A sly smile crept across her youthful round face.

"You two deserve each other!"

"Thanks!" chirps Kimora.

"Go-to Hell!"

Tai cries as she stumps off in a heap of frustration and anger.

"Tai certainly took that well, wouldn't you agree!" Kimora laughs.

_Sometime about a month later things seem to clam down, or at least it seems  
as if they did they._

"Hello Kimora!"

"Hello, Mrs. Himura!"

Kimora says bowing to Kaoru.

"You here to see Kenji?"

"Yes ma'ma,"

"He's right upstairs,"

"Thanks,"

"Kimora, isn't a bit late for you to be going out?"

"I know but."

"Do Megumi and Sanosuke know where you are?"

"Yes, ma'ma!" Kimora replies.

"Well, alright!"

Kaoru says continuing to pick up the left over dishes from their dinner.

"Thanks again Mrs. Kaoru!"

Kimora cries as she heads upstairs.

She approaches Kenji's bedroom.

"Kenji!" Kimora calls as she raps on the wooden hikido.

There was no response.

"Kenji, it's me Kimora!" she cries as she once again raps on the wooden door.

"Kenji, I am coming inside!" Kimora replies as she slowly opens the wooden hikido.

Kimora peeks inside.

"He's not here!"

She glances around his room.

"I see his clothes laying on the bed, I wonder where he could be!"

"Mrs. Himura said that he was upstairs,"

Kimora shuts the hikido, she stares down the long narrow hallway.

"Is that water running?" Kimora calls excitingly.

She head on down the long narrow hallway over to the shower room.

"Ah, that was certainly refreshing!" Kenji says as he steps out of the ohuro.

Kenji picks up a soft white towel and began drying himself off.

He looks up.

"What was that!"

He glanced around the shower room, he could hardly see because of the thick stem that blanketed the shower room.

("_I guess I'm just imagining things_!")

Kenji continued drying himself off. He hears the faint creaking noise once more.

"I know I heard it again!"

Kenji steps closer to the wooden door.

"Is someone there?"

"Guess who?"

The shadowy figure steps closer to Kenji.

"Kimora!"

"In the flesh!" Kimora cries as she steps into Kenji's view.

The two began staring at one another.

"My, look at you!"

Kenji watches her green eyes as they made their way down to his manhood.

"Are you just going to stand and let me keep staring at you naked?" Kimora says as she slowly approaches Kenji.

"What's the point, you have seen everything now!" Kenji replies.

He picked up his towel and wraps it around his lower body.

"Kimora, what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see you,"

"Sure you did,"

"Let's go back to my room shall we,"

Kimora slides open the hikido and the pair head back down the hall to Kenji's room.

"What have you done this time?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Kimora asks innocently.

"Look, I'm just here to see you that's all, can I not come by to see my dear friend?"

"Kimora, look I know you all to well that you are up to something,"

"I have not seen you that much these past few weeks,"

"I have been doing a lot of studying and practicing lately,"

"I know!" Kimora says as she watched Kenji remove the large white towel from his nude body and he slips into his yukata.

"C'mon Kimora what is it really?"

"Fine!" Kimora sighs in frustration.

"My mom and dad have been fighting again?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I even overheard them talking about leaving each other,"

"Kimora, I am quite sorry to hear that,"

"It's okay, I just got tired of hearing them, so I told them I was spending a night at Tai's house?"

"At Tai's house?" "Yes, my parents still do not know that we're no longer friends," "How did you manage to get in here?"

"I just simply asked your mother if I could come see you?"

"Kenji, I hope you don't mine if I crash here for tonight,"

"No, of course I don't,"

"Thank you!" Kimora replies wrapping her arms tightly around Kenji's broad shoulder.

"It's really no problem," Kenji replies.

"Would you happen to have a spare yukata?"

"I think so!" Kenji says as he walks over to his closet.

"Here it goes!" Kenji cries as he tosses the yukata over to Kimora.

"Thanks!"

Kimora sets the yukata on the bed. Kimora began unfastening her obi.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put it on now,"

"In here with me?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"I mean unless you don't want me too," Kimora says quietly.

"No, of course you can!"

Kenji turns his face the other way.

"You can watch if you like," Kimora replies teasingly.

"I rather not," Kenji replies.

"Fine suit yourself!" Kimora cries as she began removing her kimono.

Kenji slowly turns his vision back over to Kimora and observed her undressing.

Kimora lays her kimono on the Kenji's wood framed desk. She removes her zori sandals and places them underneath the desk. Kenji hands Kimora the tan colored yukata. Kenji watched as she wrapped the thin kimono around her slender curvaceous body. She sat back down next to Kenji. Kimora ran over her slender hand over her chest, she tightens the sash of the yukata to keep it from fastening.

"Oh!" Kimora sighs.

"What is it?"

Kimora lies back on Kenji's bed.

"I'm just so tired,"

Kimora pulls back the soft white covers; she climbs underneath.

"I hope you don't mind!" Kimora cries as she lays her head against the fluffy white pillow.

"Are you not sleepy?"

"Very much so, I am just a bit nervous,"

"Why is that?"

"Sensei Seyuka is giving us some tests,"

"I see!" Kimora replies.

Kenji joins Kimora underneath the covers.

She lays her head upon Kenji's chest.

"Kimora!"

"Yes?"

"What I am supposed to tell my parents if they walk in on us?"

"I am sure they wouldn't say anything,"

"Is that so!"

"Kimora makes eye contact with Kenji.

"You are a good son, I am the one that they should be worried about!"

"I know!" Kenji laughs.

Kimora lays her head back upon Kenji's chest. Kenji shuts his eyes. Kimora soon fell into a peaceful rest to the rhythmic fluttering of Kenji's heart.

_Early the very next morning._

"I am really surprised that my parents didn't say anything!"

"I told you so!"

Kimora and Kenji soon approach the Seyuka dojo.

"Wish me luck on my exams,"

"Good luck, I know you'll ace them!"

"Thanks!"

"I shall you later!"

"Bye," Kenji says walking inside up the wooden stairs to the Seyuka dojo.

_Concludes Arc#6  
_  
_The lives of Kenji Himura and Kimora Sagara._


End file.
